Such a display may comprise a housing retaining a cover disk and a connector element connecting the housing and the cover disk, which connector element engages in a housing recess, arranged in the housing.
In general, an aforementioned display instrument is known as a combination display instrument for motor vehicles. It has a housing, which accommodates the analog and/or digital displays, which are visible to an observer, usually at least the vehicle driver, through a flat or curved cover disk. In common parlance, the cover disk is also referred to as a cover glass, although the material of this covering component is not restricted to glass and is regularly a synthetic material. In order to produce a secure and airtight connection between cover disk and housing, cover disk and housing are glued or welded together, for example by means of friction or ultrasonic welding.
Furthermore, a display instrument for motor vehicles is known, which has a housing with a front bezel retaining a cover disk, and a spacer element arranged between cover disk and front bezel as a connector element. The spacer element is placed in an axial recess arranged in a peripheral area of the front bezel and facing towards the cover disk, in which the cover disk can engage. The cover disk is retained in the front bezel and therefore in the housing by gluing the spacer element, cover disk and front bezel, or by clipping the cover disk and front bezel to cover the spacer element.
With both display instruments described above, removal and subsequent reassembly without damage is not possible.
Other solutions for connecting a disk to a bezel or a housing, which solutions use profile elements that are put over and encircle the disk with the help of a threading means, are less suitable, particularly for display instruments in motor vehicles, as they have a high space requirement.